Uji Nyali Akashi
by Aprilyanixz
Summary: Akashi ingin mengadakan uji nyali seperti di Masih Dunia Lain,bagaimana jadinya? ya begitulah (?)
**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke punya Tadatoshi Fujimaki yang saya sewa sebentar(?)**
 **Warning: GJ, Aneh, Susah Dimengerti , OOC, OOT,Typo(s) Dan tidak mengenal penulisan EYD**  
 **Pairing: GoM+Kagami**

* * *

Suatu hari anggota keseki no sedai (masuk kuroko) berkumpul di sebuah café di tepi kota Tokyo suasana tegang karena akashi membawa lusinan gunting di tas selempangnya,kecuali kuroko,wajah datarnya biasa saja. Akashi melirik ke para budaknya satu persatu (?)

"Musim panas ini apa kegiatan kalian?" Tanya Akashi

"tidak ada.." jawab kuroko

"seperti biasanya.. " komen aomine

"… aku ingin mengajak kalian ke suatu tempat" ucap Akashi,semuanya saling pandang

"kemana?" Tanya midorima,Akashi tersenyum sinis

"pokonya besok ikut saja.." jawabnya enteng

"apa aku bisa mengajak kagami-kun?" Tanya kuroko,Akashi mengangguk

"asal dia jangan membuatku kesal saja" jawabnya

Keesokan harinya mereka semua diajak Akashi ke sebuah rumah angker di tepi kota,semuanya yg melihat itu bengong,plus heran. Lalu dengan kompak mereka semua langsung memandang kearah Akashi yg kini sudah memegang hendychame,dan membawa banyak senter

"kita akan uji nyali disini" komen Akashi,semuanya kaget

"aku menolak,,, aku gak suka beginian" rengek kise yg langsung mendapat deathlanger dari akashi

"perintahku mutlak… kalian semua harus mengikutinya" komen Akashi sudah seperti iblis sekarang,semuanya menelan ludah

"tau begini aku tidak akan menuruti ajakanmu kuroko" omel kagami kesal

"kalau tau seperti ini aku juga tidak mau kagami-kun" sela kuroko

"untung aku membawa benda keberuntunganku" komen midorima sambil melirik ke boneka tadybearnya (?)

"Kita akan uji nyali nanti jam 12.. jadi siapkan nyali kalian nanti" komen Akashi mengerikan,semuanya shock (?)

"Tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkkkkk?" *gunting Akashi langsung melayang ke mereka semua

"berisik….."

"akashichii tolong pikirkan baik-baik" bujuk kise,Akashi menggeleng

"Perintahku mutlak dan kalian semua harus mematuhinya…"

"... sudahlah aku lapar,aku mau makan" komen kagami lalu pergi,kuroko ngekor dibelakang

Dan pada akhirnya sore itu mereka pada mencar,kagami dan kuroko makan di rumah makan padang (ngawur) kise, midorima pergi ke toko-toko terdekat,sementara murasakibara dan Akashi memilih untuk mencari hotel untuk mereka semua.

Dan pada malam harinya,sekitar jam 23:30 mereka berkumpul di depan rumah angker tersebut,Akashi segera membagi-bagikan senter yg ia bawa tadi ke mereka lupa Akashi membawa lusinan gunting merah disakunya

"ayo kita tentukan siapa yg masuk duluan,," komen Akashi

"hom-pim-pa…"

Dan urutan telah ditetapkan,yang pertama midorima,lalu kagami,kuroko,kise,akashi,murasakibara dan urutan paling terakhir yaitu aomine. Midorima kaget ketika mengetahui ia diposisi pertama,reflek ia langsung menolak,namun,melihat gunting Akashi ia langsung menciutkan nyalinya

"ini seperti acara masih dunia lain itu ya?" komen kagami (*emang dijepang ada acara beginian juga?)

"ha? Benar juga? Kau niru-niru tu acara Akashi?" omel aomine kesal

"emang? Kenapa kalian? Marah?" Tanya Akashi sambil melirik ke aomine,aomine bergidik

"ehehe.. nggak kok"

"akashichii boleh gak aku bawa kurokocchi masuk? Kan aku takut?" sela kise sambil menggandeng kuroko,terlihat gunting Akashi dan bola basket kagami melayang ke kise

 ** _*dan kise tewas seketika (?)_**

"JANGAN SENTUH KUROKO/TETSUYA" pekik mereka berdua kompak,semuanya sweatdrop (masuk kuroko)

"Akashi-chin,kita mulainya kapan?" Tanya mukun sambil memakan cemilannya

"nanti jam 12 malam,," jawab Akashi

"lha? Kan masih setengah jam lagi?" Tanya kise bangkit dari kematian (?)

"tidak mungkin kita menunggu disini selama setengah jam…" tambah midorima,Akashi terdiam sejenak

Tak lama kemudia Akashi tersenyum mengerikan,semuanya was-was. Takut kalau Akashi mendapatkan ide yang aneh lagi, sudah cukup uji nyali ini saja yg mereka jalani,jangan tambah yang lainnya lagi

"kita cerita horror saja,mulai dari tetsu dulu" perintah Akashi,semuanya melirik ke kuroko

"mhmm eto- di sebuah apartement ada suatu kisah tragis disana,dimana ada seorang perempuan bunuh diri di rumah itu" ucap kuroko,semuanya mulai bergidik

"dan pada suatu hari,ada 3 anak remaja,yg mengadakan uji nyali di tempat itu,dan pada akhirnya mereka tida menemukan apapun,dan pada keesokan harinya,ketiga anak tersebut tewas dalam keadaan mata melotot" tambah kuroko dengan suara dibuat-buat,semuanya berteriak

"Ugyaaaaaaaaaaa? Kuroko bakayarou.. jangan buat suara aneh-aneh?" omel kagami ketakutan,kuroko hanya memasang wajah datarnya saja

"hieeee? Kurokocchi,wajah datarmu malah membuat aku ketakutan,,hueeeeeeee" rengek kise ala anak kecil

"bagus tetsuya..sekarang giliranmu kise" perintah Akashi

"eeeeeehhhhhhhh?"

"tidak ada tapi-tapi.." komen akshi sambil mengasah guntingnya

"hai…." Jawab kise ketakutan

"saat itu…."

 _ ***semua diam sejenak (?)**_

"saat itu,, aku bertemu dengan cewek yg ternyata fensku,dia mengerikan rambutnya panjang terus dia minta tanda tanganku,setelah aku kasih,dia langsung menghilang hieeeeeeeeeee" teriak kise yg langsung dibekap sama aomine

"itu yang minta tanda tangan kise janga-jangan?" duga kagami sambil menatap semuanya horror

"banci kaleng tersesat ya?" duga kuroko dengan tampang serius,semuanya langsung pingsan

"tetsuya? Apa penyakit ryota sudah tertular padamu?" Tanya Akashi sambil melempar gunting-guntingnya ke kise

"hieeeeeee? Kenapa aku lagi yg kena?" Tanya kise ketakutan

"aku agak kasihan melihat kise-chin,,,," komen mukun

"hihihihihihi…."

Suara cekikikan terdengar dari atas pohon,mereka semua merinding minta ampun,pandangan kuroko tertuju pada sosok kuntilanak (lah? Kuntilanak nyasar di jepang) hening sesaat,mereka berdua masih tatap-tatapan,sementara yg lain mati ketakutan dibuatnya

"… jelek" komen kuroko yang berhasil membuat kuntilanak tersebut lari sambil nangis-nangis

"tetsu buat kuntilanak nangis loh" sela aomine,yg lain langsung tersadar

"kuntilank ada di jepang?" komen midorima tak percaya

"tersesat kali,udah jam 12 nih Akashi.." omel kagami,Akashi melirik jam tangannya

"benar juga.. shintaro! Cepat masuk" perintah Akashi,midorima merinding

"….. ramalan cencer hari ini jelek Akashi.." komen midorima,Akashi siap-siap dengan guntingnya

"cepat masuk atau aku potong kau disini?" ancam akshi,dengan cepat midorima langsung masuk ke dalam rumah angker tersebut

 _ **Midorima P.O.V**_

Sialan,kalau saja si Akashi bukan kaptenku pasti saat ini aku sedang tidur dirumah dan menunggu ramalanku dengan aman dan tentram (?),kulirik disekitar ruangan yg sangat berantakkan aku melihat sekelebat bayangan putih lewat,nyali ku tambah ciut seketika

"sial.. aku harus cepat nemuin tuh bunga dan pergi dari sini.." omelku kesal

"nyari bunga kamboja mas?" Tanya seseorang dibelakangku

"iya,,bisa kau tunjuki dimana tuh bunga?" Tanya midorima

"di rambut saya nih,, saya gak jelek lagi kan?"

"…"

Aku kaget minta ampun ketika melihat si mbak kunti tadi (?) berada di belakangnya,dengan cepat ia mengambil bunga di rambut si mbak kunti lalu lari terbirit-birit keluar

"hos..hosh..hosh.."

"kau baik-baik saja midorima?" Tanya kagami agak takut

"..aku ketemu mbak kunti itu lagi,, nih bunganya" komen ku lalu terduduk lemes,Akashi tersenyum

"Giliran berikutnya…" komen Akashi sambil menatap kagami

"… iya-iya" jawab kagami pasrah

"kagami-kun.. hati-hati dibelakang" celetuk kuroko

"dibelakangku kan kau kuroko,sudah lah,aku sudah terbiasa spot jantung gara-gara kau.. pasti aku terbiasa" jawab kagami lalu masuk kedala,semuanya menahan tawa

"entah kenapa aku sedikit kesal.." komen kuroko dengan tampang datarnya

"hahahaha… jangan ngambek kurokocchi"

"…. Tidak kok"

 ** _Author P.O.V_**

 _Skippp_

Ditempat kagami berada,sepertinya sih berada di ruang makan, (Penulis GJ) ia meriksa kulkas,lemari dan oven untuk cari bunga ( atau makanan kali ya?) dan akhirnya ia terus berkutat diruangan itu,tanpa ia sadari sosok anak kecil berambut bop tengah duduk di kursi sambil terus mengawasinya

"oni-chan mencari apa?" Tanya sosok itu yg membuat kagami menjadi spot jantung

" untung aku udah terbiasa karena kuroko…" gumam kagami sambil mengelus-elus dadanya

"eto- kau setan ya?" Tanya kagami to the point,sosok itu manyun

"emang manusia ada yg bisa melayang?" omel tu hantu kesal (*lahh?)

"haha.. (?) kau tau dimana sih Akashi letakin bunga kamboja gak?" Tanya kagami yg mendapat keberanian entah dari mana

"etto- oni-chan yg bawa-bawa gunting itu ya?" Tanyanya lagi

"iya… omong-omong namamu siapa?" (kagami modus)

"namaku machiko oni-chan" jawabnya,ingatan kagamilangsung melayang pada hantu di toilet yg terkenal ceritanya dijepang,ia bergidik

"masaka?... mooo kenapa hidupku berlika-liku gini sih?" omel kagami kesal

"bunganya ada di tumpukkan kayu itu oni-chan.." jawab si hantu machiko

",,,, arigatou"

Kagami langsung mengambil bunga kambojanya dan segera keluar dari tempat itu,selama perjalanan ia melirik ke ruangan-ruangan di sekitarnya,terlihat berbagai mata tengah mengawasinya. Secepat kilat ia langsung berlari keluar dari rumah itu

"hosh-hosh-hosh…."

"daijobu kagami-kun?" Tanya kuroko

"sialan… masa aku ketemu sama machiko si setan toilet itu,tapi dia baik sih" omel/puji kagami

"hieeeeeeee,,,,,, aku gak mau masuk" rengek kise yg langsung dapat deathlanger dari Akashi

"tetsuya,,, kau berikutnya,,," komen Akashi,kuroko mengangguk

"….. jaa-ne" komen kuroko lalu masuk kedalam rumah itu

"aku berharap kurokocchi baik-baik saja" harap kise dengan air mata mengalir deras (?)

"kalau dia sih pasti baik-baik saja,,," sela midorima

"aku malah kasihan sama hantu yg didatengi tetsu.." tambah aomine

"?"

Kuroko sedang menaiki tangga yg menuju ke lantai dua,tiba-tiba ia terhenti ketika melihat tv di ruang keluarga hidup sendiri,dengan penasaran ia kembali turun lalu duduk di sofa di depan tv itu,tak lama kemudian,muncul tangan keluar dari tv itu,kuroko hanya diam sambil terus menyaksikan (emang itu film horror?itu asli kurokooooooooooo)

"….. tolong saya.. saya nyangkut nih,,," pinta thu hantu (?) pd kuroko

"…kau menydari keberadaanku?" Tanya kuroko lalu menarik tangan tuh setan dengan sekuat tenaga

"tentu saja? Kan kita sebangsa…" jawab sosok itu

 _1 detik_

 _2 detik_

 _3 detik_

"duaaaaakkkkkkkkhhhhhh…"

Dengan kejamnya tuh hantu langsung ditendang masuk oleh kuroko masuk ke tv (?) lalu dengan ganasnya pula ia mengignit-pass kan tv tersebut hingga hancur berkeping-keping (kuroko sugoi)

"… akuu bukan salah satu dari kalian.." kesal kuroko masih dengan wajah datarnya

Tak lama kemudian matanya tertuju pada bunga kamboja yg diletakkan didalam tv (?) (Akashi gunain apa sih?) dengan cepat ia mengambil bunga tersebut,lalu meninggalkan puing-puing pecahan tv tersebut

"kurokochi lama sekali?" komen kise bosan

"tadi aku dengar suara benda hancur…" tambah aomine

"apa yg dilakukan tetsuya didalam?" Tanya akshi yg juga heran

"nandeska?" Tanya kuroko yg membuat semuanya spot jantung (masuk Akashi)

"sudah kubilang jangan muncul mendadak?" omel kagami kesal,kuroko terdiam

"minna,, apa kalian pikir aku juga sebangsa hantu?" Tanya kuroko tiba-tiba,semuanya langsug menahan tawa

"hahaha? Sebenarnya apa yg terjadi dialam kuroko?" Tanya midorima sambil membetulkan kacamatanya

"aku dibilang sebangsa sama hantu…" jawab kuroko dengan wajah datarnya

"hahaha… siapa yg bilang tetsu?" Tanya aomine

"hantu tv.. karena kesal aku langsung menghancurkan tv iitu" jawab kuroko yg membuat semuanya bengong

"huaaaaaaa kurokochi berubah dari dandere ke yandree" pekik kise sambil guling-guling ditanah

"fhuhuhu,, kita semakin serasi tetsuya.." komen Akashi sambil tersenyum sinis semuanya bergidik

"…. Aku menolak" jawab kuroko singkat paadat dan jelas

Bagaikan gunting menghunus dirinya (?),Akashi langsung berubah menjadi puing-puing yg melihat itu langsung menjauh seketika,takut kena sasaran lemparan gunting Akashi

"akashicchi,,,, ganbate ya?" sela kise bodoh,semuanya yg melihat itu langsung nepuk jidat

"fhuhuhuhu ryota,, kau benar-benar ingin mati" komen Akashi sambil tersenyum iblis

*dan kise kembali tewas (?)

"baiklah giliran selanjutnya…" perintah Akashi,kise bangkit dengan luka goresan dimana-mana

"haii.. akshicchi" jawab kise yg kini berjalan seperti zombie

Rasa takutt langsung menghinggapi cowok berambut pirang tersebut,dengan langkah seperti maling (?) ia memasuki rumah tersebut perasaanya kini campur aduk antara was-was,khawatir dan merinding

"baiklah permirsa,,, (?) saya kise ryota akan uji nyali di acara Masih Dunia Lain versi Akashi (*hahah*),,, saya memasuki sebuah ruangan mengerikan" ucap kise asal jeblak

"… tak ada yg menakutkan disini,lebih tepatnya saya memang sudah ketakutan dari tadi.." ceplos kise yg membuat makhluk astral yg kebetulan melihat itu sweatdrop

"Brakhhhhhh,,,,,,"

 ** _*bunyi pintu kebanting_**

"huaaahhhh,,,,,,,,,,, suara apaan tuh,, saya nyerah-saya nyerah,,, mana kamera,,, mana kamera,,, saya lambaikan tangan nih,,,,,," pekik kise panik sampai-sampai terdengar oleh yg lainnya

"kise-kun sepertinya sudah tak bernyawa…" komen kuroko

"aku harus menyiapkan peti mati,," tambah aomine

"dan kagami menggali kubur,," tambah midorima sambil memperbaiki letak kacamata

"haa? Dari segala pekerjaan kenapa harus aku?" omel kagami kesal

"benar juga.. daiki lebih cocok untuk tugas itu,," komen Akashi,aomine kesal

"haaaaaaaa? Kenapa?" Tanya aomine kesel

 _ ***ckris-ckris (?)**_

"karena kau hitam…" jawab Akashi masa bodo,semuanya tertawa

"ha? Kau tak sadar diri dasar CEBOL,,, kerjanya main gunting saja…. Upsss" aomine langsung menutup mulutnya,akshi tersenyum sinis

 _ ***ckris-ckris-ckris**_

Dan pada akhirnya kagami harus menyiapkan 2 kuburan sekali gus (?),(*pikiran aja apa yg terjadi pd aomine*) sementara itu kise sedang menyusuri tangga untuk naik ke lantai 2,tiba-tiba ada sosok yg menarik lengannya,sosok perempuan tidak berkaki,hanya melayang dengan hanya bagian tubuh atas saja

"huaaaaa,,,,,,,,,"

"kise-kun…. Minta tanda tangan lagi…" pinta sosok itu yg diketahui adalah sosok yokai teke-teke

"hieeeeee,,, kauu yg minta tanda tangan kemarin itu ya?" pekik kise mundur seketika,teke-teke itu mengangguk

( Sekilas info : Teke-teke yaitu hantu jepang dengan bentuk seorang wanita yang selalu melayang-layang dan yg menonjol dari sosok ini yaitu kakinya yg tidak ada,hanya dari kepala-perut saja yg terlihat. Konon kabarnya ia dibunuh dan ia diletakkan direl kereta api dan seketika bagian bawah tubuhnya hancur seketika)

"aku mau minta tanda tangan lagi…. Please,,," pintanya memohon,kise berjalan mundur,lalu kabur

"HUAAAAAAA SEMUANYAAAAAAAAAAAAA TOLONGGG AKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU…." Pekik kise menggema dan menggetarkan malam sunyi tersebut (?)

 ** _##### GOM (minus kise) + Kagami_**

"tadi suara kise kan?" Tanya aomine

"tentu saja,, siapa lagi yg suaranya menyaingi ayu ting-ting…" komen midorima

"… aku rasa kise-chin kelaparan.." sahut mukun sembari memakan pockynya

" pasti ada sesuatu yg menarik di dalam…" komen Akashi kesal,karena tidak memasang cctv di dalam sana (?)

"semoga nanti dia kembali dalam keadaan bernyawa.." ceplos kagami

 _ ***Beralih ke kise**_

Kise terus berlari keliling rumah dengan puluhan hantu mengejarnya (kasihan kamu nak) tapi tetap saja,diurutan pertama yg mengejarnya yaitu sit teke-teke tersebut

"kise-channn… minta dong….. kok pelit" komen si teke-teke

"huaaahhhhh berisik-suu… cari aja kaki kau –suu" pekik kise lalu naik lagi ke lantai atas

"gedebuk,,,,,,,,"

Kise terjatuh di salah satu anak tangga,tak sengaja ia menatap sekuntum bunga kamboja terselip ditiang-tiang tangga,melihat hantu-hantu yg kini tak jauh darinya,secepat kilat ia langsung kabur dengan meloncat dari lantai atas (*salutt*)

"huaaaaaaaaaaaaa,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, kurokocchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" pekik kise lalu menghambur ke kuroko

"ukhhh… kise-kun.. sesak" komen kuroko hampir kehabisan nafas

"…"

 ** _*ckris-ckris-ckris_**

 _(dan kise sekarat )_

"ngomong-ngomong kise-chin.. tadi suaramu besar sekali?" komen mukun

"hiks.. tadi aku ketemu sama sit eke-teke dan teman-temannya… masa mereka mau minta tanda tangan aku.. hikss" rengek kise ekting nangis

"kan malah bagus.. jadi kau punya fens di dunia gaib juga…" jawab aomine,semuanya tertawa

"iiiiiihhhhhh,,,,, baqaomine.." omel kise kesal

"sudahlah,,,, sekarang giliran ku,," sela Akashi sambil membawa hendichamenya,semuanya sweatdrop

"itu untuk apa Akashi-kun?" Tanya kuroko

"tentu saja,,, untuk melihat ekspresi para hantu setelah aku gunting-gunting mereka,,," jawab Akashi sambil mengeluarkan aura hitam

"… aku berharap tu setan gak menampakin diri di depan Akashi" komen midorima bergidik

"baiklah… aku masuk dulu"

*ckris-ckris-ckris (mainin gunting)

 ** _*sweatdrop_**

Akashi memasuki rumah tersebut dengan biasa saja,ia terus mengawasi ruangan tersebut dengan kekuatan sebagai emperor,matanya tertuju pada sebuah buku tergeletak di meja,dengan berlahan ia mengambil buku tersebut dan membacanya judul buku iitu yaitu (Kuntilanak Merah) (?)

"hoo… ternyata di Indonesia para hantunya lebih kuat yg berwarna merah,, fhuhuhu" komen Akashi lalu berlalu sembari membawa buku itu

"fhuhuhuhu… rambut kamu sama seperti baju ku ya,,"

Sebuah suara membuat sang kapten kaget,ketika Ia berbalik ia mendapati sosok kuntilanak merah dihadapnnya,Akashi tersenyum sinis

"fhuhu? Jadi kau? Yg mengaku kuntilanak yg paling kuat di Negara Indonesia itu…" komen Akashi

"fhuhuhuh (?) tentu saja,aku ini kuat,semuanya mengakuiku" jawab kuntilanak itu narsis atau apa(?)

"fhuhuhu… sepertinya kita sedikit mirip.." komen Akashi,kuntilanak merah itu pun tersenyum

"sepertinya kita bisa jadi teman yang baik.." ucap kuntilanak merah tersebut

Dan mereka berdua berjabat tangan (?) dengan formalnya (penulis sweatdrop) sementara anak-anak GOM yg lain (plus kagami) merinding seketika,mereka merasakan sesuatu yg berbahaya tengah mengancam mereka

"hueeee… perasaanku gak enak-suu" komen kise merinding

"apa yg dilakuin sia Akashi sih?" omel aomine kesal

"kemungkinan bersar Akashi-kun tengah mengikat kontrak dengan salah satu setan disana" komen kuroko mereka semua langsung merinding

"aku benar-benar ingin pulang sekarang.." lutuk kagami pusing

"dan Akashi akan langsung membunuhmu.." komen midorima sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya

"paling sebentar lagi aka-chin keluar.." ucap murasakibara

Dan benar saja apa yg dikata mukun,terlihat Akashi keluar dari rumah tersebut dengan tersenyum puas,mereka semua yg melihat hal itu malah was-was dibuatnya

"kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu Akashi?" Tanya aomine

"aku bertemu dengan teman selevel.." komen Akashi sambil memain-mainkan guntingnya

"….."

 ***diam**

Semuanya tidak mau berkomentar lagi (?) pikiran mereka sudah melayang entah kemana-mana,mungkin bila mereka bertanya lebih banyak lagi makan suatu misteri yg seharusnya tidak boleh terungkap akan terungkap seketika,Akashi melirik kearah murasakibara

"sekarang giliran atsushi.." komen Akashi,mukun menagngguk

"baik.. aka-chin"

Baru saja mukun mau masuk tiba-tiba ia berbalik,lalu berlari kea rah mereka,Akashi sudah memain-mainkan guntingnya dan siap menyerang murasakibara

"kenapa kau kesini? Kabur?" Tanya Akashi sinis

*ckris-ckris-ckris

"? Kuroko-chin? Apa kau masih ada cemilan lagi?" Tanya mukun yg membuat semuanay sweatdrop

"tinggal satu murasakibara-kun,itu pun hanya tinggal sebatang coklat ini" jawab kuroko lalu menyerahkan coklat tersebut,wajah mukun langsung bersinar-sinar (?)

"ahhh,, arigatou kuroko-chin" komen mukun lalu dengan senang hati masuk kedalam

*sweatdrop

"ada kelainan padanya.." komen kagami

"kau juga punya kelainan kagami.. porsi makanmu itu perlu dipertanyakan" sela aomine

"tapi aku tidak gila jajan seperti dia.. aku ini dalam masa pertumbuhan tau (?)" balas kagami sengit

 _ ***ckris-ckris-ckris**_

"jangan berisik.. aku gunting nanti kalian,daiki,taiga" sela Akashi

"KAU SUDAH MELAKUKANNYA BODOHHHHHHHHH?" bentak kagami dan aomine kompak

 _ ***ckris-ckris-ckris-ckris**_

Mereka berdua kembali kealam baka (?),sementara kuroko,kise,dan midorima,yg menyaksikan itu hanya memilih bungkam. Dari pada mereka mati muda, (?) setelah bangkit dari kematian (*haha*) kagami dan aomine lebih memilih bungkam

"aku penasaran keadaan murasakibaracchi-suu" komen kise cemas,ala-ala mak erot (?) menantikan kepulangan anakanya

"… tenang saja.. kalau dia sih.. paling sebentar lagi juga keluar" ucap midorima

Sementra itu mukun terlihat santai dengan coklat yg diberikan oleh kuroko tadi,padahal disampingnya kini telah bermunculan para tuyul (*bukan hanya kuntilanak ternyata tuyul pun bisa tersesat di jepang (?)*) berjumlah tiga orang,ehh, tiga tuyul maksudnya (?)

"minggir bocah.. aku harus mencari bunga yang disuruh aka-chin,tapi aku lupa bunga apa namanya" komen mukun bingung sendiri

"tenang saja om.. kami akan memberitaunya.." sela salah satu tuyul tersebut

"eh? Benarkah?"

"tentu saja…"

"ada syaratnya…" komen tuyul-tuyul tersebut saling bersambung

"apa?" Tanya mukun

"om harus beri kami coklat itu.."

"ditolak…" potong mukun cepat

"ehhhh?"

"coklat ini adalah harta berhargaku (?) tak akan kuserahkan kepada kalian walau memepertaruhkan hidupku" (*cukup.. ini keterlaluan lebaynya*)

 _ ***para tuyul sweatdrop**_

"ahhh… ini bunganya… ja-nee" pamit mukun lalu kabur

Murasakibara keluar dengan wajah penuh keringat,lalu ia memberikan bunga (yg tak tau ia bunga apa) ke Akashi,Akashi melirik mukun taja,lalu segera mengeluarkan gunting saktinya

"yang aku pinta bunga kamboja… bukan bunga jengkol baqa…" omel Akashi sambil melempar guntingnya

"huaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… gomen-nee aka-chin" teriak mukun lalu kembali ke dalam

"eto? Kenapa bunga jengkol ada di dalam sana-ssu?" Tanya kise heran

"benar juga,, apa disana juga ada toko bunga?" komen aomine

"AHOMINE/AHOMINE-CHI/…" ucap kagami dan kise kompak

"SEJAK KAPAN NAMAKU DIGANTI HAAAAAAAAA?" pekik aomine cetar membahana (?)

 _ ***ckris-ckris-ckris**_

"Akashi-kun,,, sebentar lagi aomine-kun akan kealam lain" komen kuroko mengingatkan (?)

"ohh.. ayo kita buat acara pemakamannya.." jawab Akashi menyeringai,semuanya sweatdrop

"Akashi TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE….."

 _ ***ckris-ckris-ckris-ckris-ckris-ckris ( hujan gunting )**_

Tak lama kemudian mukun keluar sambil membawa sekumpulan bunga,semuanya bengong,emang di dalam rumah itu emang ada toko bunga kali ya (?) Akashi mengecek satu persatu,dan ia akhirnya menemukan bunga tersebut pada urutan 999 (author kicep)

"murasakibara? Kau mau dagang bunga?" komen kagami sweatdrop

"sekarang giliran si ahomine-kun" ucap kuroko ikut-ikutan

"KUROKOOOO?"

 _ ***ckris-ckris-skris**_

 _ **### Author P.O.V**_

Author : Ouy Akashi,berhentilah membuat cerpen komedi ini menjadi pertumpahan darah..

Akashi : ho.. kau sudah berani memerintahku rupanya April *ngeluarin gunting sakti

Author : wajar saja aku memerintahmu kan? Tho yg buat nih cerpen aku *ngeluarin tameng (?)

Kise : mou… Akashi-chi April-chi.. jangan berantem terus *meluk kuroko

Kuroko : se-sak.. kise-kun

Akashi and Author : (Lempar gunting dan tameng ke kise)

Kise : (Tewas (?))

Midorima : sudahlah hentikan cepat saja kau lanjutkan cerita ini April-san,bukan berarti aku peduli pada cerita ini nandayo~

Author : dasar Tsundere tingkat akut,yasudahlah, akan aku lanjutkan cerita ini para budakku *tertawa devil

Akashi,Aomine,Midorima,Kise,Kagami : AKU TIDAK PERNAH MERASA MENJADI BUDAKMU!

Kuroko : percuma kalian berteriak April-chan sudah menghilang

Murasakibara : Sejak kapan April-chin pergi,aku tidak melihatnya

Aomine : Sejak kapan April si athour GJ itu niru kuroko?

Kagami : Sejak kapan dia bisa Misderection? Apa dia sebenarnya hantu seperti kuroko

Author and Kuroko : ( Lempar sandal dan Ignite Pas kuroko )

Author : PERGILAH KALIAN SEMUA,CEPAT KE POSISI MASING-MASING,DAN PARA SETAN JUGA STENDBYE DI TEMPAT MASING-MASING *teriak pakek toa mesjid

Kuroko dkk : (Sweatdrop)

#### Athour OFF

Kembali ke cerita sebelumnya,Aomine terlihat merinding tingkat stadium akhir (?) melihat rumah besar di depannya,apalagi ucapan author yg nyuruh para setan stendbye ditempatnya masing-masing,mampir memperkeruh keadaanya saat ini

"Semoga tidak ada apa-apa.. Semoga author yg Gaje itu lagi baek sekarang (?),, semoga teman-teman tetsu tidak muncul dihadapan aku (kalau kuroko mendengarnya pasti kau akan tewas ahomine) "

Selesai merapal mantra ala Ahomine (?) dengan langkah semut ia memasuki ruangan tersebut,tentu saja ruang pertama yaitu ruang tamu

"cih,,, dimana tu bunga,demi keselamatan majalah mai-chan ku dari tangan iblis Akashi (?) aku harus segera nemuin tu bunga dan keluar dari sini" cerocos aomine sambil membolak-balikan sofa di ruang tamu tersebut

"Houyy? Kau kira nih rumah gudang? Sampai-sampai kau menghancurkan ruang tamuku seperti itu?"

 _ ***deg-deg-deg**_

 _' demi segala lucky-item midorima suara itu dari mana datangnya '_

"aku dibelakangmu dasar hitam,,"

'jleb'

'bahkan setan pun ngejek aku item,aku bukan item tapi hanya sedikit hangus saja dasar setan aho'

"sama saja dasar bodoh,cepat keluar dari sini,bunga yg ditaruh si mata belang itu dibelakang lemari,aku kesal melihat orang hitam masuk ke rumahku"

Dengan emosi tingkat dewa aomine menatap setan kurang ajar dibelakangnya,terlihat sosok perempuan berambut panjang dengan menggunakan yukata berwarna merah menatapnya dengat tajam

"maaf saja kalau aku ini hitam ? aku juga mau keluar dari sini,huhh" omel aomine lalu mengambil bunga tersebut

"hoo? Makanya kau luluran sana biar menjadi putih?" komen tu setan lagi,terlihat perempatan siku-siku di kepala aomine

"Sebenarnya kau digaji berapa sih? Oleh tuh Athour Gaje abal dan Absrud itu" omel aomine yg langsung dapat deathlanger dari athour

"yang jelas cukup lah untuk pergi shopping dan luluran supaya gak item seperti kau,udah pergi sana menyebalkan" omel tuh setan balik

"cih?nih setan benar-benar jago banget ehinanya,, udah ah aku pergi huh"

"jangan pernah datang lagi dakian.." pekik tuh setan

"Dan jangan pernah mengangguku lagi Mbak-mbak Setan Galak dan Rese,singakatkan saja jadi M2SGR (?)" omel aomine lalu keluar dari rumah itu

Akashi dan yang lainnnya menantap Aomine dengan tampang penasaran,aomine yg melihat itu hanya mengalihkan pandangannya kesal,bagaimana tidak,ia telah dihina habis-habissa oleh seekor hantu ,ralat sesosoh hantu,dan membuat harga dirinya hancur berkeping-keping

"apa yg terjadi pada aomine-chii suu~?" Tanya kise

"mana ku tau nandayo,aku ingin pulang sekarang" komen midorima kesal

"hmh,, sudah jam 6 pagi,, sebaiknya kita langsung latihan" sela Akashi

"HUAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?" teriak yang lain (minus kuroko)

"Apa? Jangan kira aku melupakan menu latihan untuk liburan ini fhuhuhu" tawa Akashi sadis

"AKU TAK PERNAH DITIM-MU DASAR TEME~" Teriak kagami menggelegar

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi Cepat lari 100 kali" ucap Akashi

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAKkkkk….."

* * *

 **END? Yaiyalah END (?)  
**

 **Please Review ^^)/**


End file.
